Samurai Jack
Jack is a fearless Samurai from ancient Japan, a warrior who defeats demons and monsters, and who faced the evil entity known as Aku and was thrown into the future by Aku's powers, a future where Aku ruled all. Samurai Jack then had to work to return to the past and undo Aku's evil. FusionFall Jack was the first person to encounter the Fusion Spawns, as well as one of the first to be copied by a Fusion. When it becomes clear that Fuse poses as a real threat to the Earth, Jack sets aside his mission to return back home to assist in the war. He is stationed alongside Tetrax aboard Mandark's floating research station in the Darklands. He is also the last original Adaptium nano of the game. He hands out guide missions for both Dexter and Edd, the only character to hand out missions for two different guides. He was one of the few surviving heroes in the future that escaped Tech Square with Buttercup, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Five, and Dexter. He helps the Hero return to the past with a temporal stone in possession of the Verminator. He is also at Mt. Neverest, congratulating the player for finishing his/her training. In the "Delivery!" mission, after the player takes Cheese's cake to Demongo, Demongo states that he would send it to Jack for further disposal. This suggests that Demongo and Jack have been able to completely put aside their differences to help out during the war. Skills and Abilities *Master combatant: Jack has shown impressive mastery in many styles of hand to hand combat some of which include, Praying mantis, Tiger and Eagle, as well as a number of weapons that range from spears and staffs to nunchukus and shurikens, as shown in his fights at the Dome of Doom. *Master Archer: Jack has shown to have excellent skills in archery since he was trained by Robin Hood. His Archer skills was shown in Episode 3 when Jack used his archery skills to set off traps against the beetle drones and later used his last arrows on the beetle drones which they hit dead on. *Enhanced Strength: Jack is shown to have remarkable strength for his lean frame, able to cleanly cut through most machines with no effort and can easily throw opponents much larger then himself. Enhanced Speed: Jack is shown to be extremely swift on his feet and has performed incredible feats of speed and agility, able to avoid gunfire, carve through entire armies within seconds and in one instance, defeat an team composed entirely of highly infamous and skilled bounty hunters in the time it takes for a drop of water to hit the ground. Enhanced Jumping Capability: Since coming to the future, Jack has learned the ability to leap many times his own height to the point of looking as if he could fly while also being able to fall from great distances with no injury from a jungle man and his adopted tribe of white-furred gorilla's. This is due to the training method of having incredibly heavy boulders tied to his arms, legs and back and being forced to perform strenuous activities such as climbing up a tree via a vine, tight-rope running across a clearing until his body has adjusted to the weight. This has vastly increased his strength granting him new levels of speed and agility. *Master swordsmanship specialist: Aside from Jack's ability to wield a vast number of various weapons proficiently , he showed the greatest amount of skill with his sword. This was most likely due to the fact that the only weapon capable of destroying Aku was Jack's blade, allowing him to combat a number of enemies easily as shown in his battles with the beetle drones as well as the countless bounty hunters that Aku sends to capture Jack. Jack is shown to rely primarily on swiftness and precision in his strikes in a balanced blend of attack and defence, able to land dozens of blows in seconds, as well as being able to parry machine gun fire. Coupled with the swords extreme cutting power, Jack can also slice through structures, enemies and machines much larger then he is while also able to parry most strikes with ease. He is shown to be an equal match to the Scotsman. Trivia *Jack's real name is unknown; when Jack had gone to the future, he was given the nickname Jack and it has stuck ever since. *Because Jack is from Edo Japan; this makes Jack one of the oldest Heroes (not counting immortal characters such as Demongo, Grim, or Him). *Jack has learned from various scholars like the Egyptian thinkers, and has trained with training with African Zulu warriors, Norse vikings, Mongolian warriors, Shaolin monks, Greek Olympic contestants, Spartans, Cossacks, and others. *Jack and Numbuh Three are the only canonical Japanese characters in FusionFall. Gallery Samurai_Jack1.png|Samurai Jack found at Forsaken Valley Samurai Jack artwork.png|Samurai Jack at Peach Creek Estates in The Future Sam_Jack_art.jpg|Samurai Jack's artwork Samurai JackA.png|Image in the NanoCom Nano34.png|Samurai Jack Nano FusionSamuraiJack.png|Fusion Samurai Jack Category:Humans Category:CN Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Samurai Category:A to Z Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Japanese Characters Category:Asians Category:Nanos